


Wrath

by makoharuheartandsoul (narmeenypuff)



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Haru, Demanding!Haru, Desk Sex, Dominant!Makoto, Established Relationship, Haru in leather pants, I managed to make both Haru and Makoto angry at some point oh my, ITS A CUTE ENDING THOUGH DESPITE THE ANGST :D, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW MakoHaru Week, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Seductive!Haru, Seven Deadly Sins, Spanking, top!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narmeenypuff/pseuds/makoharuheartandsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No. You promised me you would dominate me,” Haru demanded, and in a stroke of inspiration, slowly reached out to caress the hard wood of Makoto’s desk. “And I want to be dominated here.”</p><p>Day seven of Haru and Makoto's week-long anniversary vacation. Written for nsfwmakoharuweek on tumblr, for the prompt "Rough Sex".</p><p>Can be read separately from the rest of the series! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY ITS SO LATE @_@
> 
> This isn't beta'd (again~), so feel free to let me know if you catch any mistakes! :D

Haru pushed against the cool double doors that lead to Makoto’s department in his company building, airily sashaying into the spacious lobby with an intimidating air of confidence. His heels clacked against the marble floors, and Haru’s sharp, blazing eyes scanned the room before settling on the secretary’s desk.

 

Heads turned as he made his way across the reception area, and Haru made sure to exaggerate the swing of his hips with every step.

 

“Tachibana-san!” Makoto’s secretary - a kind, older woman named Sato-san – called out to him. Haru had to give her credit for the way she had hesitated only for a second – her eyes going wide at Haru’s choice in attire before her quickly arranging her features into a neutral expression. She smiled nervously before continuing. "I'm afraid Tachibana-bucho is in a meeting at the moment..."

 

Haru impatiently cocked his head, eyes glaring unflinchingly from their target. “What room is he in?”

 

“I…” Sato-san closed her mouth as Haru narrowed his eyes further. “Eighth floor, Conference Room C.”

 

Haru nodded, allowing the tension to ease from his shoulders as he turned and glided towards the elegant elevators, ignoring the dazed, appreciative stares he left in his wake.

 

Makoto wouldn’t know what hit him.

 

* * *

 

Makoto leaned back in his chair; crossing his legs at the ankles as he listened to another one of their lawyers interpret how the new legislation affected Makoto’s department.

 

He took another sip of his water, silently praying for his headache medication to kick in. Sato-san had taken one look at him this morning and fussed over him until he was deemed ready for the meeting, and at the moment he couldn’t thank her enough. It had been a rough morning – Makoto had been called in for an unavoidable emergency meeting on the last day of his anniversary vacation with Haru, who had sulked the entire drive home to Tokyo and simultaneously tore at Makoto’s heart.

 

Makoto had desperately wanted to stop the car and gather his little husband into his arms, and rain kisses over his smooth skin until Haru had to fight to contain a smile. He had promised Haru a week of his undivided attention, and Haru was right to be disappointed that Makoto had to leave early. Makoto himself was _devastated_ that he couldn’t keep his promise – but he had told Haru he would do everything in his power to make it up to him, and that was a vow he was determined to maintain.

 

And with those purposeful thoughts, Makoto refocused his attention on the meeting – only for his jaw to drop open as his eyes caught sight of an absolute _vision_ through the glass wall that faced the balcony.

 

It was _Haru_ – unless the medication had finally started working and was making Makoto hallucinate the unearthly image of his husband. And he truly was ethereal; with his long legs tightly wrapped in black leather pants that left precisely _nothing_ to Makoto’s imagination, a sheer silver top that was completely see-through in the sunlight where Haru was standing, and cute little heels that accentuated the curve of Haru’s calves.

 

When Makoto was finally able to drag his gaze up to Haru’s face, he knew that he was done for. His husband was too hard to resist – especially with the impish look in his dark blue eyes that was practically _goading_ Makoto to come and take what was his. Makoto was divided between the need to take Haru into his office to reassert his claim, hide him from the leers he was sure to get, and his obligation to his job.

 

He knew he couldn’t really leave though – the meeting was far too important to walk out on, and even the his blinding possessiveness had sense enough to allow him to stay rooted in his seat.

 

That is, until Haru pouted irritably (as if he could sense Makoto’s decision) and petulantly hopped onto the _eighth floor balcony railing_ – crossing his arms angrily and seemingly unaware about that he could easily fall from his position.

 

Makoto saw red.

 

* * *

 

Haru gasped and swiftly clutched onto the railing beneath him when Makoto’s entire demeanour abruptly changed. Dark green eyes held an unholy, dangerous _inferno_ that Haru only saw when Makoto was genuinely angry and would stop at _nothing_ to get his way. He couldn’t hold back the shiver that went down his spine, and he was sure there was no way to hide his burning cheeks – especially when Makoto ignored the startled queries from his coworkers and _boss_ and powerfully strode across the room to wrench the glass doors open and yank Haru down into his protective embrace.

 

Haru squirmed in his lover’s crushing grasp, his head cushioned securely against Makoto’s heaving chest. When he was finally able to twist his head, he sucked in an uneasy breath at the frenzied panic he could see in Makoto’s eyes. But before he could ask about it, Makoto had bodily _picked him up_ and the world blurred around him as they made their way to Makoto’s office, where Haru was placed on his back on the large sturdy desk – Makoto’s hands slamming down onto the wood beside his head to cage Haru’s body.

 

“Makoto…?” Haru timidly asked, barely able to hear himself over Makoto’s panting breaths. He bit his lip and reprimanded himself for being aroused in this situation, when there was clearly something wrong.

 

Makoto scrunched his eyes shut, his hands curling into fists beside Haru’s head. Minutes passed and Haru watched carefully as the trembling of Makoto’s shoulders abated, until the dangerous, raw anger faded to a manageable fury.

 

“ _Never_ do that again, Haru,” Makoto finally commanded – his voice quiet but brooking no arguments.

 

Haru swallowed against his dry throat, struggling to keep his thoughts away from the way Makoto was heavily pressing against every part of his body and setting his nerves on fire.

 

“Do what?” he asked hoarsely. Haru instinctively shifted his hips, his body seeking relief without his concession.

 

Makoto drew his head up a little, looking at Haru incredulously. “Haru. Are you… _turned on_?”

 

Haru promptly turned his head, his bangs whipping into his face to cover his blush.

 

“ _Haru_ ,” Makoto started lowly – almost hesitantly. “You just scared the life out of me with that stunt you pulled on the railing.”

 

The words registered in a haze, and Haru calmly turned back. “There was almost a meter of space around the railing.”

 

“It’s still dangerous, Haru!” Makoto chastised, frowning deeply.

 

Haru huffed, the action blowing his bangs into Makoto’s face above him. “I can take care of myself, Makoto.”

 

Makoto sighed – but then his determined gaze met Haru’s again, and Haru could see the inferno still hadn’t left them. “That’s not the point, love. You scared me, and you shouldn’t be here in the first place. _And_ you made me walk out on my meeting,” Makoto reminded him.

 

Haru pouted, reverting back to sulking instead of acknowledging Makoto was right. “You said we could stay at the villa for a week. It’s only been six days.”

 

Makoto affectionately touched his forehead against Haru’s, but the determination in his eyes still didn’t budge. “I know sweetheart, and I promise I’ll make that up to you.”

 

Haru’s mind raced, hurriedly coming up with a counterargument.

 

“You also promised we could have sex _everyday_ ,” Haru said breathily – and just like that, they both became aware of the fact that Haru was still laying on top of Makoto’s desk, with his legs dangling over the edge and Makoto’s body resting on him.

 

Makoto hastily stood up, stumbling backwards as his pupils dilated. “A-ahh… well, I’ll be home at seven,” Makoto hedged – but Haru could hear the throaty quality to his voice, and it spurred him on.

 

Haru sat up on the desk and sensually crossed one leg over the other; the leather of his pants making an appealing sound that instantly captivated Makoto’s attention.

 

“No. You promised me you would _dominate_ me,” Haru demanded, and in a stroke of inspiration, slowly reached out to caress the hard wood of Makoto’s desk. “And I want to be dominated _here_.”

 

Makoto visibly gulped, but then firmly shook his head. Haru took a second to marvel at how easily he could turn the tables. “I'm sorry baby – I need to work today, but I promise I'll make it up to you later.”

 

Haru scowled and hopped off the desk, his heels clattering loudly as they landed on the floor. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and placed a hand on his hip. Makoto’s eyes were immediately drawn to it, and Haru’s heart fluttered in triumph.

 

“I want it _now_ ,” Haru insisted, and took a predatory step towards Makoto.

 

Makoto flinched, and his eyes hungrily raked over Haru’s body as if he had _no choice_ but to look.

 

“W-why…” Makoto started shakily, and unconsciously licked his lips. Haru shuddered when Makoto simply stared intently at his clothes – convinced they would burn through with just the force of that gaze. “Why should I…”

 

Haru’s eyes gleamed, realizing it was the perfect opportunity. “I was _naughty_ today,” Haru whispered, taking another step towards Makoto.

 

Makoto groaned, his wide shoulders stiffening as if he was trying to restrain himself.

 

Haru finally reached Makoto, and reached out a hand to smooth down Makoto’s tie. He looked drool worthy in a handsome suit that he carried with a commanding aura, and Haru couldn’t help but _want_. Makoto’s eyes were focused on Haru’s face once again, so Haru took the chance to innocently rest his cheek against Makoto’s chest and coyly look up at him.

 

“I don’t think I learned my lesson today… Tachibana-bucho,” Haru purred seductively – walking his fingers up Makoto’s torso and breathing hotly though the thin fabric of Makoto’s dress shirt.

 

Makoto stilled, the green of his eyes unrecognizable. “You want a lesson?” he asked, eerily calm.

 

Haru’s breath left him in a whoosh, leaving him panting. He nodded, not trusting his voice.

 

Makoto lunged, effortlessly grabbing Haru around the waist and promptly walking him to the desk to place Haru on his stomach. Haru blinked in confusion when Makoto pulled back – but then moaned deliriously when Makoto delivered a loud, resounding smack to his bottom.

 

"Makoto!" Haru keened, his ass throbbing deliciously and needing _more_.

 

"That's what you get for being such a naughty boy," Makoto growled into his ear – and then let him go and walked away to the other side of his desk. "Go home now, Haru, and we'll continue this later.”

 

Haru gaped at his husband.

 

As if he could go home _now_.

 

Makoto didn’t even glance his way, and Haru hissed before realizing he had a secret weapon.

 

"But Mako- _chan_..."

 

Makoto’s fingers twitched, but he didn't turn around from where he was so obviously pretending to fix his files.

 

"I'm not wearing anything underneath," Haru cooed, and Makoto snapped his eyes to Haru’s thighs.

 

Haru slid a hand down from his hip, and that was all the motivation Makoto needed to drop his paperwork with a deafening thud and charge towards Haru. Haru gulped in equal parts fear and anticipation, and made an embarrassing yowling noise when Makoto flipped him back onto the desk on his stomach, with Haru’s cheek pressed against a pile of paperwork.

 

"I think since you made me miss my meeting, you should make it up to me," Makoto said, his voice deceptively neutral.

 

Haru nodded frantically against the desk, his legs beginning to tremble eagerly.

 

"What a horny little _slut_ ," Makoto praised, and hooked his fingers under the waistband of Haru’s pants to reveal fair, creamy skin.

 

Haru gasped as the cool air hit his heated skin, and arched his back submissively to clearly relay what he wanted.

 

“I think ten spanks should be good,” Makoto hummed, and Haru eagerly raised his ass into the air in agreement.

 

“Count them,” Makoto threatened sweetly - his voice almost mockingly gentle despite his harsh and unforgiving treatment of Haru’s bottom. Each slap was like a balm to Haru’s soul – it felt as if his very spirit was shocked out of his body and became _cleansed_ and _worthy_ before it trickled back into him. Haru held on to the count of numbers as if it was his _salvation_ – each number coming out more and more hazy and delayed and until the words blended with Haru’s moans and cries and became insensible. Makoto never hit the same place twice – and by the time Haru had shouted out a hoarse “T-ten!” Haru was floating inside his own mind where pain was pleasure and pleasure was Makoto’s palm smacking against Haru’s naked buttocks.

 

Haru gasped for air when Makoto finally nipped roughly at Haru’s shoulder blades - as if laying one last claim on his skin - and pulled back. Haru dragged his cheek through the drool and tears that had soaked the stack of papers beneath his face, turning slightly so he could make out the shadow of Makoto towering over him.

 

Haru was amazed to realize he still had enough hold on reality to moan out a coherent cry for more – but the sound was tiny and feeble, and Haru wasn’t even sure if Makoto heard it.

 

By this point Makoto had already prepared him, although Haru couldn’t really remember when that had happened. All he knew was that he was bent over Makoto’s desk, and his hole was dripping and stretched and _aching_ with loneliness, and that Makoto had promised him ten spanks – but now that was finished, and Haru’s mind was trying to figure out why he wasn’t getting more.

   
“Have you learnt your lesson, baby?” Makoto asked, his husky voice reverberating off of his office walls.

“Nooo,” Haru whined pitifully, weakly thrusting his hips in Makoto’s direction. His legs buckled, but Makoto easily caught him from around his waist – taking care to keep a fair distance away from Haru’s tender flesh.

 

“Did you want me to fuck you on my desk? Use you for my needs and then toss you out?” Makoto whispered lowly. Haru moaned desperately in his arms and - with an overwhelming amount of effort - shakily shifted his weight on his feet so that he could urgently press his sore, chafed ass against Makoto’s clothed groin.

 

“Please,” Haru pleaded – so out of his mind that he couldn’t even begin to think of another course of action.

 

Makoto abruptly shoved him back onto the desk, and Haru’s cheek sank into that same damp pool of drool and tears as earlier. A couple of thick fingers were relentlessly shoved into Haru’s thoroughly lubricated ass, and Haru gasped as Makoto roughly stimulated his prostate, making Haru careen towards his orgasm with a speed that almost frightened him. Haru’s hips were wildly thrashing of their own accord by the time Makoto spared him and roughly yanked his fingers away – making Haru wince in pain and curl his fingers in pleasure at the cruel treatment.

 

The sound of Makoto unbuckling his belt was _music_ to his ears – and Haru was sure there couldn’t be a more arousing sound than the one that indicated Makoto’s cock was being freed so it could _finally_ penetrate Haru.  

 

Makoto positioned himself behind Haru, the blunt head of his dick rubbing against Haru’s crack – the only area of Haru’s bottom that wasn’t aching yet. Haru shivered as Makoto slid into Haru’s hole at a ruthlessly fast stride, and the pain of it was _exhilarating_ and _perfect_ when Makoto completely bottomed out, his balls lying snug against Haru’s throbbing ass. He was given a split second of reprieve before Makoto’s hips started to _slam_ into Haru’s stinging bottom at a _torturous_ pace, and it was all Haru could do to keep _breathing_ with the way his chest was pinned against the desk under Makoto’s weight – but his delirious mind found no reason for breathing to be important, when Makoto was smashing Haru’s battered body brutally into the desk like he wanted Haru to become a _part_ of it.

 

Makoto’s every thrust was so _punishing_ – but Haru had never felt so _praised_ , and he instantly surrendered his body to his lover. Haru melted against the desk, his body completely pliant, and allowed Makoto to just _take._

 

And oh did Makoto take – like he had never taken from Haru before. It was almost to the point where he was _neglecting_ Haru’s needs. Anytime his cock brushed Haru’s prostate it was sporadic and never _enough_ , and the experience left Haru’s cock lonely and weeping.

 

But Haru had _never_ felt so turned on in his life – the broken sounds coming from his throat were needy and strangled and perfectly accentuated the blissful, divine _agony_ that Makoto was so benevolently bestowing Haru. Makoto growled and bit down on his shoulder, muffling a hoarse cry of Haru’s name – and Haru was _undone_ , his orgasm ripping through him as Makoto continued to viciously abuse his hole until he reached his own climax, shouting and growling against Haru’s skin before collapsing on top of him.

 

When the office was filled with only their ragged breathing, and Haru’s come was starting to dry on the side of Makoto’s desk, Makoto gently scooped Haru’s docile body into his arms before sitting on the chair beside his desk and letting Haru curl into his lap. Haru quietly babbled words that made no sense, and Makoto tenderly wiped the cumulated tears and drool and come from Haru’s body with the sleeve of his expensive dress shirt.

 

“Don’t scare me like that again, Haru-chan,” Makoto eventually said, voice quiet.

 

Haru drowsily blinked open one eye, and even though his mind was clouded and felt too heavy for thoughts, his heart still managed to flutter at Makoto’s raw, loving gaze – like Haru was too good to be true, and much too important to ever let slip away.

 

Haru’s lips twitched into an uninhibited, sluggish smile, and he nodded against Makoto’s chest, mumbling his agreement as a promise as he drifted off into sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Makoto watched Haru’s slumberous body nestle closer into his hold, and his throat tightened as he realized Haru was _unconscious_ , and yet he still sought him out.

 

He was so vulnerable and _trusting_ – and it _destroyed_ Makoto to think that he might have lost the most precious person in his life today. A muted sob was stuck in Makoto’s throat as he buried his face into Haru’s soft, glossy hair – his every instinct clambering to lock his lover away in his protective embrace forever, so that Haru could never leave.

 

“What did I do to deserve you…?” Makoto whispered – his heart clenching when Haru sighed happily in his sleep, as if that was his answer.

 

And just like that, Makoto relaxed into his chair, chuckling silently to himself at how Haru could so _easily_ reassure him, even when he was _asleep_.

 

Makoto fondly stroked Haru’s cheek, allowing himself to indulge in his favourite pastime of staring at Haru like a lovesick puppy. As he watched the slow rise and fall of his lover’s chest, Makoto came to a decision that jolted him out of his thoughts. He reached over to his telephone receiver, taking care not to jostle Haru as he dialed his secretary.

 

“Sato-san, can you cancel the rest of my appointments for the day please?” Makoto asked quietly, while he brushed Haru’s bangs away from his forehead.

 

“... But, sir, you just got back!”

 

“I know, but...” Makoto placed a tender kiss onto Haru’s exposed forehead, suddenly overwhelmed that he was privileged enough to see this sight even _once_ in his life – let alone _every day_. "I promised him a week."

 

“I understand, but that week is over today, and surely you can reschedule?”

 

“No,” Makoto said softly, his heart in his throat as he placed a kiss against Haru’s lips, which had smacked apart cutely for a moment before Haru resumed his deep sleeping. “I promised Haru whatever he wanted for our anniversary.”

 

Makoto cradled Haru’s head lovingly as he leaned down, his lips on Haru’s ear, and his next words only for his husband: “And what my Haru-chan wants, he will _always_ get.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> the reason haru all sexilicious in the beginning is because he wants everyone to know Makoto is taken and shoot down any competition ;)
> 
> EEEP so this was the last one -- I hope you guys liked this series!! :D I feel as if I have been thoroughly smutted out @_@ 
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always!! :D <3 Kudos and comments make me giggle and blush and are very much appreciated!! :3 <3
> 
> Come gush with me over swimming babies on tumblr at [makoharuheartandsoul](http://www.makoharuheartandsoul.tumblr.com)! :D <3


End file.
